100 Theme Challenge
by emrys-ite
Summary: A writing exercise that I thought would be pretty fun. Basically, write one short fic or oneshot for each theme. Fun so far! Fics may be from anything, or they may be part of an OS. Will not only be Misc. Books and Misc. Anime/Manga either.
1. Introduction

Hey! I'm haaschiibrownii. As I've mentioned several times, failure to come up with a better username has left me with this. But oh well. If I'm stuck with it, I'm stuck with it.

So, today I was just like, "Hey! How can I become a better writer?" (Okay, not really. I was just really, really, bored.) I knew my friend was doing something on DeviantArt called the 100 Theme Challenge. I thought that it might be something fun to do, so I googled it.

And I found this list (see below). I got this on Yahoo Answers from Jaimey S. (thought that I'd give some credit) For the next several weeks, or months, or years (who knows how long it'll take me), I'm going to try to write a short fic or oneshot with each of these themes.

I'm almost positive that I'm going to finish it. But who knows, it might just turn out as one of those things that you get all excited about, then just kind of flop out of. Who knows what'll happen?

I suppose that there's not much else to say. Oh, and I'd like to apologize for all of the stuff in parentheses. It's just something that I do when I'm talking as myself. Don't worry, it doesn't come up in my fics. (Often! Okay, just pulling your leg. It really doesn't.)

Thanks, and wish me luck!

**100 Theme Challenge (bold=completed)**

**1. Introduction **

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Past

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Under

19. Grey

20. Fortitude

21. War

22. Mother

23. Cat

24. Time/ Want

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Beast

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Moon

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sin

52. Old

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Dance

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. Escape

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Snow

67. Woman

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Paper

82. Can You Hear Me

83. Heal

84. Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope-

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Love

**2. Love**

**Maximum Ride**

**Two OC's, Kiera and Alex. Kiera is Max and Fang's daughter. Don't really know who Alex is, but he's got wings. Sort of spinoff from my MR fic. Oh, and I suck at writing romance, passion, whatever. So this will probably stink.**

As the cage door slowly opened, I saw Alex unfold himself and step out. His long hair trailed behind him, and his face was as stoic and determined as ever. He clenched a ring of keys in his hand, which jingled ever so slightly as he moved. He stood up, and stretched, extending his sore limbs, which were obviously cramped from hours on end in a dog crate.

He turned towards my cage, and I beckoned him frantically to _get me out_. I didn't like being in a cage any more than the next person did, and I was eager to escape.

Alex twirled the ring of keys around his finger, grinning uncharacteristically. He looked at me as if jokingly contemplating whether to release me or not. I snarled at him, impatient and ticked off.

"Alex," I said impatiently. "Get me out of this cage before I open it myself and kick you into next week." He continued grinning.

"Alex, open the damn cage."

He shrugged, then sauntered over. What was with him? He was usually so unemotional, so efficient. I was going to have to check him to make sure that was the real Fang and not some fakie.

He found the correct key, and put it into the slot. With a simple turn, my door swung ajar. I sprung out, ready for anything that came towards us.

Alex took my ready-for-action hands and lowered them down to my sides. "Kiera, chill. There's no one here but us. It's cool."

I shoved him off. "It's not cool. Most likely, _just like every other freaking school we've been in_, it's not only us. There's probably a dozen Erasers behind that door, not to mention what else might be crawling around this place."

He shrugged. "We can take our time."

"Have you gotten used to this? Nothing new for you, I suppose? No, it's not like we're going to be running for our lives in a minute, that could never happen." I said sadistically, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's get out of here."

I unfurled my twelve-foot black and brown wings, ready for a speedy takeoff. "What's with you, anyway?" I said with my back turned to him. "You're usually so focused."

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around, ready to fight. But it was just Alex, with a serious expression on his face. "This is what's gotten into me," he said, then pulled me tight up against him.

He pressed his face against mine. Piercing blue eyes met my chocolate brown, surprised yet slightly pleased. I returned the embrace, both through my lips and arms. His powder white wings wrapped around mine, and warmth spread through my body like wildfire.

After a moment, I realized that I needed to breathe. Alex must've thought the same thing, as he pulled away and took in a deep breath. He smirked at me, then started to continue the same way I had been going.

"Now, we can leave."

**Wow, epic fail. Well, I guess this whole thing is about trying new stuff with writing, so at least I got through it. It was kind of cool to try something new and completely different. I benefited through it.**

**R&R? Although I don't' know if that's really necessary for this kind of thing, but it's still nice :)**


	3. Light

**3. Light**

**Original Story**

**A prisoner, unnamed, isn't sure when or how he's going escape or be released. The only thing to keep him going is the light.**

A prison. Primitive, unsanitary, and on the border of inhumane. Many captives have lost their lives here, whether to starvation, disease, or finding a way to commit suicide. Here, no one is happy. No one smiles. No one laughs.

One boy, suppressed and alone, sits slouched against a filthy wall. His head is shaven bald, his clothes are torn and soiled, and his body is emaciated from lack of food. Bruises cover his body, and he shivers violently every few seconds from lack of warmth.

He has been here for months now, forced to endure the brutal and extreme temperatures with no blanket or fan. He has survived on the small portions given to him each day, rationing them so they will last. He takes beatings given to him, knowing he has no hope if he becomes insolent.

He has no hope. His family was killed before his eyes, his home burned while he was forced to watch. There is nothing left for him if he escapes, no one to go to, nowhere to hide. He has no reason for living.

Yet, he stays. He continues to fight, continues to survive, continues to persevere in the most dismal of circumstances. With nothing to hold to his name, he keeps going on.

The light pushes him. It filters through a small crack of a window, illuminating dust particles and shedding light on his miniscule living quarters. It represents hope, outdoors, freedom. In that light, the one boy's hope is held and kept safe.

As long as the light is there to push him on, he will survive. As long as the light is there to inspire him, he will keep hope in his heart.

**Short, and dark, I know. It was the only idea that I had, though. I know it's kind of weird, but…**

**R&R?**


	4. Dark

**Okay, I'm going to stop putting A/N's in after this chapter. I don't see it to be necessary with this sort of thing, so they won't be regular. I might put in one once and a while, but not often.**

**#4: Dark- Finding Nemo**

_Dark. It was dark, and she couldn't see an inch in front of her. She turned frantically in the water, beginning to become claustrophobic. Her breath came in short gulps of water, and she knew that the darkness would close in on her._

_ Suddenly, a light. "Squishy!" she screamed, as it was the first thing that popped into her mind._

"Dori!" A flipper slapped her face.

"Uhn…" She propelled herself right side up. "Sq- Squishy! Where is squishy?"

Marlin sighed. "Dori, you were dreaming."

**And now I've officially written the most terrible Finding Nemo fic.**


	5. Past

**#5: Past- Code Geass**

2009 a.t.b

"Aha!" The small brunette cried as he moved his pawn straight across the board. "Yes!" he stood up and pointed his finger at the smaller boy beneath him. "I win! You lost!"

"Suzaku."

"What?" He sneered. "Are you sad? Because, you know, it's only my first time playing and I beat you."

"Suzaku."

"Some smart kid you are! After you always lost at _my_ games-"

"Suzaku."

Suzaku sighed. "What?"

Lelouch put a finger up to his cheekbone. "Firstly, you captured a pawn, not my kind. Secondly, your pawn can only move one space at a time, not five. And thirdly, you can't capture pieces with pawns unless the pawn is moving diagonally."

"…Oh." Suzaku sat down with a little less bravado than he had previously exhibited.

Lelouch smirked. "Now, would you like to pit yourself against the 'smart kid' again?"


	6. Break Away

**#6: Break Away- Ouran High School Host Club**

"Mitskune."

Honey started at the form towering above him. "But, Takashi…"

"No." Mori grabbed the petite hand that was outstretched towards a strictly _off limits _cupcake.

"B-but Takashi…" The seemingly young boy's eyes began to glisten. "Just one… Just one can't hurt…"

"No," Mori said with a sense of finality as he hoisted Honey over his shoulder.

"Takashi, NOOOOOO!"

Said Takashi reflected on the events of the past hour.

"Mitskune Honinozuka?" A nurse poked her blond head inside the4 door.

"Hi!" The small blond kicked his feet and waved gleefully at her from the examination table.

"Hello." The nurse sat down. "We have the results from your CBC."

She glanced at Mori. "Are you the parental figure?"

_Close enough, _Mori thought. He nodded.

"Well," she began, leaping right in. "I'm going to ask you to please help Mr. Honinozuka refrain from indulging in any sweets for the next… well, for a while. His sugar levers are abnormally high, and one of our doctors swore he saw…" She glanced at bun-bun. "Never mind. Just keep him off the sweets, and add more physical activity into his routine as well."

Honey's eyes widened. "No…"

And, well, look where they were now.


	7. Heaven

**7. Heaven- Star Trek: Into Darkness**

Jim knew he was dying. He wasn't an idiot, no matter how much Bones walloped him upside the head for doing something stupid or Spock commented dryly on an action he was about to take in that condescending tone that the Vulcan would claim lacked emotion. Hell, he knew that he was going to die going in to this. Death was natural, and his wouldn't be in vain. One life, especially the captain's, was worth the eight hundred or so lives of his entire crew.

He knew all of this, so why the hell was he so damn scared?

He saw Scotty's face, first bleary and confused as he released his harness, then everything dropping away as he saw his Captain gasping for breath that wouldn't come inside of a sealed radiation chamber. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to the engineer, couldn't alleviate the guilt he was sure would come after the drinking. And he sure as hell couldn't keep it together when he saw his first officer burst into the room, stopping dead in his tracks as he regarded the sight before him.

Kirk was losing it, and fast. As his first officer, his Spock, knelt beside him, he remembered to reach up on top of him and seal the chamber behind him. The radiation would slow down now and stop pouring into the chamber. He couldn't let his crew, after all he had done, come to harm. It was something Spock would have remembered to do. It was logical after all, to contain as much radiation as possible.

He knew that it must have been the radiation poisoning that was allowing him to see massive traces of emotion on the Vulcan's normally impassive face. Spock wouldn't, _doesn't_, get broken up over anything save the destruction of his own planet, and he certainly wouldn't get broken up over Jim. Even though it might have been a hallucination, Jim was enjoying the possible lapse in his first officer's tightly reined emotional control even if it was at his own expense. In the cloudy haze of his delirium, a previous conversation floated to mind.

_"Spock, do you believe in heaven?" Jim asked his first officer, during a brief respite in a particularly dangerous away mission._

_ The Vulcan examined his phaser carefully, looking to ensure that it was working properly after the brief firefight they had just engaged in. "Such a concept is illogical to consider as we are still living and do not intend to die any time soon."_

_ Jim had frowned, taking a cue and checking his own phaser. "Humor me, Spock."_

_ His first officer had sighed, holstering the weapon. "While I find the concept… comforting after my mother's passing, there is no scientific proof of such a place. I would hope that one's consciousness would move on to another place rather than simply cease to exist."_

_ Jim ducked as a shot flew over his head, their break obviously over. "Let's hope we don't have to find out anytime soon, okay?"_

As he looked up into Spock's face, fighting to stay in control, he couldn't help but think of what his first officer had said. _Move on to another place._ Like that five-year mission he had been so desperately hoping for, just more indefinite. The prospect was daunting, and in between ragged breaths he let the one thing he had never wanted to say to any member of his crew slip out. "I'm scared, Spock." After a breath, he choked out, "Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?"

A single, solitary tear fell out of the Vulcan's eye and onto the floor. "I do not know." His eyes clouded. "Right now, I am failing."

There was a pause and Jim could feel his body, the thing Bones called surprisingly indestructible starting to shut down. "Spock, I want you to know why I couldn't let you die… why I went back for you."

The tears so seldom seen were falling freely now. "Because you are my friend."

Jim smiled as best as he could, knowing that his friend, his best friend, finally understood. In those last few moments, he couldn't bear to be alone. And so he reached his hand up the glass separating them, fingers vying for that contact that he knew he would never have. Moments flashed before his eyes, brief and fleeting. Sulu's determination and unusual sense of intelligent humor as he told a joke to the bridge during some down time, Chekov's eyes shining as he described to the Captain the latest discoveries and improvements he had made to the ship while observing in engineering, Scotty's love for the ship as if it was his own child as he pushed the _Enterprise _to its limits, Uhura's snarky but helpful comments that showed an old rivalry with an undercurrent of earned respect, Bones walloping him upside the head as he shoved him into a bio-bed while scolding him for another stupid thing he had done even though it showed just how much he cared, and Spock, the man who he couldn't stand from the beginning that somehow grew on him to the point where he knew that he'd never be able to survive with out the small upturning of the corner of his first officer's mouth that showed happiness in the most minute way possible.

As Spock's hand shakily reached up to his in the traditional Vulcan salute, he did his best to move his fingers to mirror it and realized that he had been in heaven all along. And when he woke up to see Bones with a relieved expression on his face and his first officer standing at a perfect parade rest in the back of the room, he couldn't convince himself that he was alive for the first few minutes. This was his perfect world. He knew that his family, the _Enterprise_… that was heaven. And he never wanted to leave.


End file.
